Tangled Up In Strings
by Vashka
Summary: Legend says that the Red String of Fate ties two soul mates together. Wildly successful matchmakers Ginny and Luna, the Red String Matchmakers, claim to match anyone in only three dates. When Draco Malfoy comes knocking, where will his thread of destiny lead? EWE.


**Title: **Tangled Up in Strings

**Author: **Vashka

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summery:** Legend hold that the Red String of Fate ties two soul mates together. Wildly successful matchmakers Ginny and Luna's company, Red Strings Matchmakers, claims to match anyone in only three dates. When Draco Malfoy comes knocking, where will his thread of destiny lead? EWE.

000

**Prologue: Books are Educational, or Sixth Year Sexual Frustration**

000

The Room was the ideal place to relax. It wasn't large enough to feel lonely and empty, but wasn't small enough to feel claustrophobic. The soft lighting from multiple torches and lamps was perfect for reading. There were multiple squashy chairs and sofas littered throughout the room, draped with warm blankets and soft pillows, interspersed with a few tables for relaxing study. Next to a cheerful fire, there was a sumptuous snack tray, laid with china pots of steamy tea and rich hot chocolate and plates piled with large slices of banana cake with an inch of rich frosting and tart lemon squares.

It was, quite possibly, the most perfectly comfortable room ever designed.

Hermione Granger was not soothed.

_The Room of Requirement certainly doesn't do things by half measures,_ Hermione thought as she brutally flung her overstuffed book bag into the nearest chair. She stomped over to a large sapphire sofa and flung herself into its downy depths.

Ginny and Luna followed her into the room at a more sedate pace. They chatted about the usual gossip as they closed the door to the room and settled in for the evening.

"This was a good idea Luna," Ginny said as she laid out her books and parchment. "I've never considered coming to the Room of Requirement to study."

Luna, taking last month's _Quibbler_ from her bag, looked up and blinked. "You both seemed like you needed the rest."

Hermione looked up from her sulk and stretched her lips into a smile. "Rest?" she said, her voice shrill in the cozy parlor, "I'm perfectly fine. Admittedly, the library has been more crowded then usual, and the common room has been... disgusting. _However_, my mood hasn't been affected _at all_." With that, she stalked to the tea tray and began pouring herself a large mug of the steaming chocolate.

Ginny cleared her throat at this vigorous proclamation and slanted a nervous glance at Luna. "I agree. I feel completely fine."

Luna shrugged. "Nevertheless, pampering never does any harm, does it?"

"Fair enough," Ginny said, "Would you care for tea or cake, Luna?"

The girls settled themselves into the comfortable room and for the next half hour, the only sounds were the soft scritch-scritch of quill to parchment and the soft swish of turning pages.

Eventually, Ginny threw her quill down in disgust. "I can't concentrate. Anyone care for a break?"

Hermione looked up form her giant stack of parchment, a mad gleam in her eyes. "A break?"

"Yes, us humans do require one every now and then," Ginny said.

Luna looked up from her reading, eyes wide and guileless. "Would you like to talk about Dean now, Ginny?"

Ginny gritted her teeth at the mention of her boyfriend's name and a muscle twitched in her jaw. "No, thanks. Let's think about something or some_one_ else to talk about, shall we?"

"But you seemed to be having such a lovely time with him at the Christmas party."

"True, but then he decided to turn into a jealous ponce after the hols!"

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Hermione stuck a large slice of banana cake under her nose. "Cake?"

And so it devolved.

Studies were soon forgotten, and so, in the immortal manner of females everywhere, Ginny, Luna and Hermione discussed the most frustrating subject of all- men.

"I just don't understand it, Hermione, we were going along swimmingly, and all of the sudden he decided that my friendship with other men was a problem _now_." Ginny stirred her tea a touch too vigorously, the spoon hitting the sides of the porcelain with a sharp _crack_.

"As opposed to two months ago when you started dating?" Hermione said, viciously taking a large bite of her lemon square.

"Exactly. I haven't done anything different! And now he's suspicious and jealous of my _relationship_ with Harry Potter. As if there ever was one!"

"Maybe their brains have been infected by Linky Clunklespurts? My dad has received reports of men going insane from them. It does seem to be a common infection that affects the male species around puberty." Luna said as she took a long sip of her chocolate and sat down her cup. Hugging a pillow to her stomach she looked at Hermione for a long while. Seeming to come to some decision, she said, "Hermione, I heard that you set a flock of canaries on Ronald last week."

Ginny and Luna looked at Hermione expectantly.

"No reason. Ronald was being himself again. Moronic." The quill in Hermione's hand snapped as she spoke. _That's the fifth one this month. Scrivenshaft's must be using inferior longevity spells_.

Luna nodded sagely. "He has been acting quite idiotic lately. Most definitely infected."

"_Infected_," Ginny snorted at the thought. "I like that. Most likely infected with a case of rampant _erectus penilis_."

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted, covering her eyes with her hands, a bright red flush covering her face and swiftly spreading to her neck.

"So?" Ginny said, unrepentant, "I've seen Won-Won and Lav-Lav in the common room. He's definitely not thinking about his studies."

"That's… that's your brother you're talking about!"

"Ronald is much more inclined to think with his lower head than his upper one," Luna said, "All evidence points to the fact, unfortunately. Perhaps we should brew a potion for him?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think there is a potion that cures hormonal stupidity. We may just have to wait it out."

"Wait it out!" Hermione huffed, " Wait it out! I don't think I can wait it out- his behavior is upsetting my... my study schedule!"

Luna shot her a faintly pitying look. "I know it is difficult, but maybe it's for the best."

Hermione's head whipped around to stare at her, her bloodshot eyes wild with rage.

"Er," Ginny said, "Or perhaps not. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Luna twirled a lock of honey-blonde hair around her quill as she mused, "He's not quite right for Lavender. But then, he's really not mature enough for _any_ serious relationship yet."

Ginny humphed. "That can be said about ninety-five percent of wizards at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded so hard it set her already wild curls bouncing. "What we need is a fool-proof method of discovering who should be paired with whom - a nice, neat, orderly, method. It would save lots of fuss."

_And heartbreak_… Hermione stuffed that nasty thought back where it came- into the dark, dark depths of her subconscious.

Luna raised her brows. "That would be extraordinary. Just think of the revolution we could cause!"

Ginny smiled. "I wish there _was_ such a thing - it would certainly solve a lot of my problems!"

As soon as the words left Ginny's mouth, a bright glow bathed a small sitting table next to her, temporarily blinding the three girls. After blinking away the afterimage, they noticed a book sitting on the previously empty table. It was terribly thick and unwieldy; its red cover was battered and torn with age and use. The pages were made of fragile vellum, and smelt strongly of roses and exotic perfume.

The three girls stared in surprise.

Hermione, the first to shake off her stupor, picked up the heavy volume. "_Moste Potente Sorcerie of True Love_." She looked around her and smiled, genuinely, for the first time that evening. "Well, this is the Room of Requirement! Ask and ye shall receive, I suppose."

They huddled around the book, turning the pages eagerly, their eyes scanning the old pages carefully.

"Huh," Hermione said, "Huh."

"Yes?" Luna said distractedly.

"Do you know what _any_ of this means?" Hermione said, her brows crinkled in confusion.

"Not really, but isn't it _fascinating_?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "I suppose. But what is this nonsense about red strings? I understand this bit about Fate and Fate's plans, but it is terribly vague on how to apply the information."

"Well," Luna said, squinting at the table of contents, "It looks like chapter thirty-six details some potions and spells for seeing the red strings in everyday life, as well as some interesting spells for locating the other person at the end of the string."

Hermione sighed. _Just what I need- more obscure puzzles to worry over. _"I suppose I'll leave you two to it. I already have a full study schedule. But if you need my help with your research, let me know." Hermione packed her bag, her mood a touch lighter. _I'll have to remember to come here more often. Not to escape, of course, but to enjoy the comfort. Yes. The comfort_.

When Hermione left the Room of Requirement, Ginny and Luna were still in deep discussion, their heads bent over the book, taking careful notes.

000

Very early the next morning, Hermione woke feeling the opposite of well refreshed. Nevertheless, she dragged herself out of bed carefully avoiding waking her still-slumbering roommates as she dressed and made herself ready for the day. Quickly, she gathered her things and snuck out the portrait hole as quietly as possible.

The breakfast hall was sparsely populated at this hour. As she felt less than sociable, this suited her perfectly.

She sat in her usual place at the deserted Gryffindor table, and poured herself a large mug of strong coffee. Not bothering with cream or sugar, she knocked it back greedily, nearly choking as it burned her tongue.

_Lovely. I didn't want to taste anything today, anyway_. Grumbling to herself, and setting her coffee aside to cool, she buttered a slice of toast and served herself a generous portion of eggs. She opened her Arithmancy text, and nodded politely at the lone Ravenclaw fourth year, while studiously ignoring the solitary Slytherin.

She was most definitely _not_ in the mood to deal with Draco Malfoy.

At least not peacefully.

But as he was also scrupulously avoiding eye contact, no death would be dealt this morning.

After thirty minutes or so, other students trickled in for breakfast in various states of stupor, and even though the Hall grew noisier Hermione was able to successfully ignore them all. About an hour before class, Ginny plopped down in the opposite seat. With a large yawn, she poured herself a cup of tea.

Hermione snapped her book shut. "Late night?"

"Mm-hmm," Ginny murmured around a mouthful of tea.

"Did you make any more headway with that string gibberish?"

Ginny nodded vigorously as she fixed herself a plate. "Some, actually. It's still rather cryptic, but I think we may have the general gist of it."

"I'm glad. I'm off to the library, but let me know if you need anything."

"So soon? I just got here."

Hermione smiled tightly as she stuffed her Arithmancy text into her bag. "No rest for the wicked, I'm afraid."

"See you at lunch, then." _Ron's a git, _Ginny thought as she sipped her tea, _a giant blind git_. _Can't he see what's right in front of his face? _She snorted softly. _Right. Ron. I forgot. _

"Have a good morning," Hermione said, standing up slinging her enormous bookbag over her shoulder, "I'll see you at… _oof_!"

Hermione stumbled as she turned and hit what felt like a brick wall. Faltering, she fell face first into the brick wall's plush cashmere robes. Grasping onto the expensive cloth like a lifeline, she tried to maintain her balance. Unfortunately, her overstuffed bag tipped her just enough to the side so that her footing remained unstable. Mortified, Hermione felt herself slide down the brick wall's (admittedly) very fit person. Humiliating _feelings_ sizzled through her over-hormonal teenage body as she desperately tried to save herself from further social mortification. As if sensing her panic, two large hands swept to her thin waist steadying her wobbly feet, saving her from sliding face first into the his crotch but not helping the tingly feelings that were making her face flush.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorr…" Hermione's frantic muttering stuttered to a halt as her startled gaze lifted up, up and met equally startled grey eyes, her hands still clutched in the boy's robes, his large hands still encircling her small waist.

_Draco Malfoy!_ Hermione's usually quick-witted mind seized up. He seemed thinner this close, harried and even more pale, if that was possible. His expression of open-mouthed shock didn't particularly suit his gaunt razor-thin face. His hands on her waist tightened, his large hands very warm, her skin alive at his touch. _Strange, _Hermione thought as she unconsciously leant upwards, caught in his grey gaze as he leant down, _I thought he would be cold…_

A student coughed at another table, and they sprang apart as if they heard the other had just contracted a deadly case of dragon pox.

"Out of my way, Mudblood," Draco hissed, his hands opening and closing spasmodically, as if still feeling her. "Before you infect me with your Muggle germs."

Regaining her wits and pushing unwanted gooey sensations to the back of her mind, Hermione said, "I was going to thank my rescuer, but as it's just a filthy ferret I suppose I don't have to bother."

Huffing a little, Hermione headed to the library and soon put the encounter out of her mind. Draco certainly didn't waste any brain cells on it. The tingling sensation and pull was soon lost under tides of worry, anger, regret and panic.

Neither of them noticed Ginny staring at them, mouth gaping open unattractively. Her toast fell out of limp fingers.

"No _way_," she whispered.

000

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know. It's a new story. In my defense, I have had this half finished on my hard drive for ages and I have recently brought it out and dusted it off. It's about 60% complete. Many thanks go to Ravyn who looked this over for me! Also, the legend of the Red String of Fate is part of Chinese and Japanese folklore. Very interesting reading!


End file.
